


Fried Bread

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [47]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adopted Grandmother, Adoption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>There's one person Seiya definitely has to say Hi to before he leaves Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Bread

Fresh bread in Sanctuary isn't hard to find. Seiya knows all the right shops to hit when Marin sends him for groceries, all the proper stalls for the freshest fish and fruits, but the best bread in town is off the beaten path, made by a widow-woman utterly convinced Seiya is her lost grandson.

 

Seiya doesn't even know what parents are supposed to be like, but she's got edges that keep him focused and curious and paying attention to Marin's lectures some of the time, and a wide back yard full of boulders for him to work on.

 

He helps her, too, when training and studying are finished and the sun is dying in the sky, and guesses it's almost like having a parent. He can talk to her; he tells her everything, from Seika to Kido to the Cloth he intends to win, so the old man will let him see her again. So that this will all be over.

 

Seika is the most important person in the world, of course; but she's half a world away at least, so after Marin he has only one person to tell when at last the Bronze Cloth is his.

 

“Sobo,” Grandmother, he calls from the edges of the cottage, and listens before he steps inside, waiting for the response he knows by heart.

 

“Egkonos,” In the kitchen, with the deep, mud-worked oven and a warm-burning stove; as bright and as light as the word makes his heart. He can bring Seika back here, he knows it. “Here, egkonos.” The old woman turns to him as he enters; the Clothbox is at Marin's hut in the mountains, of course. It is still his home until morning, but at any rate he wont be in Sanctuary that long.

 

“Sobo, did you hear the news?”  
  
She looks dutifully patient, wryly amused. Altogether proud. “I heard you made it to the finals, egkonos; and then you took the match from your competitor.”

 

“I did! It was awesome!” The old woman spreads her arms for a hug, and he gives it to her, squeezing gently. “It was hard,” He says carefully, as if afraid to admit it. Her smile threatens to split her face in half.

 

“If it were easy, you wouldn't be nearly half as happy with it.”


End file.
